Lonely Nights
by HeathenVampires
Summary: Modern AU. Hiccup laments Astrid being away for a week. Hiccup/Astrid Hiccstrid one shot


**Quickie prompts are fun.**

 **Hiccstrid. T rated!**

 **Also, I respectfully request that everyone respect that I am in a very bad place mentally and that this might be the last upload I make for... I don't even know. And while I doubt this is stellar work, please be gentle with me.**

-HTTYD-

Leaning down to kiss her goodbye, Hiccup ached as he prepared to see her off.

"It's just a week babe."

"I know. I just wish I could have gotten the week off."

Astrid was off to see her uncle Finn, helping to take care of him after he'd had surgery. Hiccup couldn't get the time off work, though he had tried; he wanted to be there for Astrid, and he really liked her uncle. Slightly terrifying as he was.

And so, they were about to be apart for a week. Astrid put her bag down, throwing her arms around his neck for a more deep, lingering kiss, nuzzling her face sweetly into his chest as they hugged farewell afterwards. He leant against the doorframe, watching her to her car, even waiting until she'd pulled away out of sight to go back in. They'd spent time apart before, obviously - they didn't live in each others pockets even if they lived together. He went out with his friends, she went out with hers and so on.

But a week? Hiccup wondered how he'd fill his evenings without Astrid bugging him and being adorable when they were making dinner, or lying all over him - not that he minded that either - while they watched tv.

Hiccup hadn't considered how much he was used to her presence in bed though. Not even sexually. Just... her warmth and breathing, the way she fidgeted in her sleep and pulled silly faces or literally climbed on top of him - still out cold - and used him as a Hiccup-shaped mattress. Even as he sat chatting to her on the phone that night, hearing how Finn was doing alright and that she was all settled in the spare room with a nice cosy blanket.

"Miss you though."

"I miss you too milady."

He hung up with a bittersweet smile on his lips, still missing her but she could always make him grin like a fool. Placing his phone on charge, Hiccup wriggled down further beneath the covers and turned on his side, instinctively reaching for his girlfriend and instead encountering only empty space. A pang of loneliness rumbled in his chest, only faintly soothed by the fact her side of the bed still smelled of her. Hiccup shuffled a little, giving up and pulling the pillow closer.

It would do. He'd manage.

Hiccup didn't sleep all that badly that night eventually, but still found himself reaching for the cold, empty half of the bed. It was odd not to wake up to Astrid's exploded hair, to hear her swearing under her breath about having to get up - she was by no means lazy, but Astrid was not a morning person and Hiccup found grizzly morning Astrid incredibly adorable.

He didn't have time to call Astrid that morning, somehow ending up distracted and running late.

"Wow, who yakked in your mutton H?"

Eret inquired when he got to work, already changed and ready to work as Hiccup dashed in and hoped their boss didn't see. Grabbing his overalls, Hiccup shrugged into them before shrugging at Eret.

"Missing Astrid."

"Where is she?"

Hiccup briefly elaborated as he sorted out his tool box, hauled it out of its little cubby hole and headed out onto the main floor to start actually fixing things. Eret patted his shoulder in an attempt at comfort.

"You can call her on your lunch break, right?"

"Yeah."

As it turned out, Hiccup _couldn't_ call her on his lunch break; Astrid texted to say they'd had to take Finn back to hospital and that she'd have to have her phone off. He replied to ask for an update, relieved when he left work to see she'd sent back that it was a false alarm. By then he had to wait again until the evening when Finn was settled to talk to her properly again; he absolutely didn't resent her taking care of Finn, especially since he was such a stubborn man he'd tried to deny even needing help.

But _gods_ did he miss Astrid.

Hiccup hadn't realised how used to having a blonde octopus in bed climbing all over him, how much he was indulged in being able to hear her laugh every day. He even missed her stealing his food and leaving hair everywhere.

"We need to get a dog. The house is too quiet with me alone."

"I am so relieved you didn't say we need to have a baby. Then we'd have issues."

Day three and Hiccup had not yet admitted to her how much he hated sleeping alone, since he didn't want Astrid to feel guilty or sad. She did indulge his joking about a dog, though he did genuinely want one. Or two. Or a dozen... he loved animals, got that from his mother.

"No no, I'm strictly saying fur baby."

Astrid giggled and his heart swelled, joyful in the sound of her laughter. They talked nonsense for another half hour, then hung up to go to bed. Hiccup woke the next morning with a little more spark than before - only three more sleeps.

He felt like a child counting down to Christmas, only he was looking to the empty half of their bed rather than under an artificial pine tree.

"Two more sleeps!"

Hiccup grinned as Astrid greeted him on the phone with that, talking about how Finn was trying to send her home early but Astrid refused until Finn's sister was there to take over - two days away still.

"Fierce independence and stubbornness are two of the three basic food groups for a Hofferson. You know that."

" _That_ is not the point. He can't bend down or anything until his stitches come out and so he is going to damn well deal with being taken care of."

"I heard that!"

Hiccup snorted as he heard Finn call out, obviously passing Astrid on the phone at some point.

"You get back to bed! Don't make me come in there and force sleeping pills down your throat again."

Astrid answered her uncle, and Hiccup heard the faint sound of a deep chuckle before Astrid resumed talking to him now Finn had presumably gone back to bed. They chatted lightly, both knowing that come tomorrow, it would be one more sleep. Hiccup still hadn't stopped reaching to her side of the bed for lazy morning cuddles that didn't happen, clutching an empty sheet with a grunt of frustration before cuddling her pillow to his chest for comfort.

The sound of her car pulling up was like a warm drink, soothing the anxious knot in his belly at last as Hiccup got up, intending to lay eyes on her as soon as possible. It was early evening, but even the harsh glow of street lights couldn't detract from how beautiful her blonde hair was, nor could it erase the faint pink of rosy cheeks. And _nothing_ could quite mask how broadly she smiled at him, not bothering to even remove her things from the car before she ran at Hiccup, leaping at him in a hug that almost literally knocked him off his feet.

"Fuck, I missed you."

"Missed you too, gods I missed you Astrid."

He breathed in her scent, unfazed by the bruising grip of her arms around him. She stretched up to kiss his cheek, still beaming.

"I better get my bag before I forget."

Almost the instant her bags were down indoors, Astrid clambered into his lap and burrowed into his chest, sighing happily now she was settled against him.

"Much better."

She stayed there to call and let her uncle know she'd gotten home safe, then pouted about moving when Hiccup needed the bathroom. A quick dinner - complete with Astrid bugging him for cuddles he happily offered, stealing his food and being her usual adorable self - later, the two retired to bed early. Hiccup was so glad to see Astrid back where she belonged, filling that empty space next to him.

"I hated sleeping alone. Missed you so much."

Astrid mumbled sleepily, burrowing into his arms with a soft sigh. Hiccup ran his fingers through her hair, soothed by the familial feel of soft strands beneath his hand. He pressed a kiss to her hair, ridiculously comfortable at last.

"You're back now."

-HTTYD-

 ***shocked gasps reverberate* A T RATED ONE SHOT?**

 **Yes! They do happen. Sometimes.**


End file.
